Ring pops
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'We got a surprise for you, Neveah.' The five-year-old girl looked up from her drawing, her dark, tiny curled hair in her face which she removed swiftly with her pink crayon. 'Hmm' She was so caught up in concentration she was somewhat dazed." Jisbon, one-shot. Extremely fluffy and family-ish. Rated K.


**A/N: So, just a little something I came up with this afternoon. Also, it's a little gift from me to you, celebrating I passed my theory driving exam on Wednesday and can now finally focus on that final phase before I can get my driver's license. I can't wait! (This story has nothing to do with driving, though, it's just a gift lol.)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Ring pops'<strong>_

"We got a surprise for you, Neveah."

The five-year-old girl looked up from her drawing, her dark, tiny curled hair in her face which she removed swiftly with her pink crayon.

"Hmm?" She was so caught up in concentration she was somewhat dazed. Teresa smiled as she sat down at the table, her arms behind her back.

"I said, we got a surprise for you."

The girl's eyes lit up as expected, seeing as she loved getting surprises. Patrick had in the meantime sat down at the table too.

"Before we give you the surprise, we want to ask you what it is you want super bad."

Neveah put her crayons down and put her right index finger to her lips.

"I waaaant… a ring pop!"

"A ring pop, wow!" Patrick answered. "That sure is some surprise, isn't it, Neveah? Would you like something even more than a ring pop?"

Now, things got harder for Neveah, as she thought of her biggest wish. She looked at Teresa.

"Mummy, what do I want?"

Teresa burst out in laughter, simultaneously shrugging.

"I don't actually know, Neveah."

"I… I… this surprise."

"This surprise is what you want most?" Neveah nodded. "Fair enough. Mummy, why don't we give Neveah her surprise now?"

Teresa put the surprise on the table in front of the girl. Neveah instantly started opening the gift, frantically tearing the paper.

The two adults smiled at each other warmly. Neveah had come a long way since she had come into their house, and now she'd been there for so long that they couldn't remember what life had been like before her. Not that they wanted to, per se.

"It's a card!" Neveah announced.

"It appears so. Why don't you read it?"

Neveah nodded happily and looked at the front.

"To my… big si…"

She fell silent and opened the card slowly. A few seconds into studying the card, she looked at her parents.

"I'm not a big sister!" she exclaimed, incredulously.

Patrick and Teresa looked at her silently.

"What do you think it means, then, Neveah?"

Though she was smart for her age, and was an advanced reader, some things took longer for her to understand. Which was understandable of course, especially with things like this.

"Is this about… Happy?"

Patrick chuckled, as did Teresa.

"Happy is not your sibling," Patrick teased.

All three of them were quiet, the two adults waiting for the penny to drop.

"Are you…" Neveah started, "are you having a baby?"

"Yes we are," Teresa answered. Neveah gasped, covering her mouth with her little hands.

"Oh my god!"

She ran around the table and fell into Teresa's arms, chuckling loudly.

"And the best news is yet to come, Neveah."

Neveah jumped away from Teresa, gasping again.

"What is it, Daddy?"

Patrick pulled her closer. "You know how Mummies usually only have one baby in their belly?"

Neveah nodded.

"Well, guess what. Mummy has two!"

"Yaaaaay!"

Neveah ran to Teresa again and put her hand to her mother's belly.

"Yay yay yay! This is all I ever wanted, Mummy! Thank you!"

Later on, when she would be a little older, they would remind her of the ring pops she had wanted so badly. But right now, they let her bask in the joy of having her greatest wish fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the people who still don't know; Neveah is adopted. I don't know why, but this picture of the Jane family has been popping into my head quite often as of recently. Also, I've been watching parents telling their kids that they're going to be a big brother or sister for five hours in a row now. All I see are overenthusiastic kids who go 'are you having a baby? TODAY?!' and emotional 12-year-olds who have been asking for a baby sister or brother all their life. Help me here.**


End file.
